


First

by Moira_Starsong



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Sex, Angel/Human Relationships, Angelic Grace, Blowjobs, Castiel's First Time, Castiel/Female, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Heterosexual Castiel smut, Heterosexual Sex, Hunter!OC, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Slight Grace Kink, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Castiel, but this aint it, not that there's anything wrong with the other stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 14:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13706025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moira_Starsong/pseuds/Moira_Starsong
Summary: Kris had intended to only give Castiel a massage. Dean demanded too much of him, she thought, too wrapped up in his anxiety about Sam's soulless state to remember or care that Cas was in the middle of a heavenlywar. And Castiel wasn't very good at setting boundaries and stating his own needs. Sometimes Kris thought that Cas didn't seem to realize hehadneeds of his own. She really did just want to help the poor, stressed-out angel to relax and forget about the burdens of command for a while (a burden she remembered all too well). But when she actually had Cas in the chair in front of her, her hands working out the tightness of his muscles, feeling their firmness under her fingers, soft groans falling from his lips, Kris found herself imagining Castiel groaning for a different reason…..





	First

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my OC from _Unmoored_ , but takes place before it. Unmoored is a weird universe-hopping multicrossover fic that takes place mainly in Middle-Earth, hence the reference to her being Viking for 50 years, not that it matters if you're only here for the porn. Meaning that Kris and Moira are the same person; she uses a different name in each universe because she doesn't have control over her “reincarnation curse” or where she goes after she dies and it's an effort to detach from the lives she's lived before (although since the Viking life was her longest, longer even than before her curse started, its formed a lot of her personality and she continues to think of herself as more Viking than anything else). It was supposed to a trope inversion of the “modern girl in Middle-Earth” fic and it grew from there. Supernatural is one of her past universes, so this would take place before _Unmoored_. This takes place in early Season 6, while Sam is still soulless.
> 
> I had intended to wait to put this (and the companion piece, Punishment) out until the new chapter of Unmoored is up, because that one explores her past in Supernatural and that’s eventually doing to become important to the plot of that longfic .... again, none of which matters if you are here only for the porn. Yeah. Turns out I don’t have that much self-control. I don’t even have enough self control to wait for my beta to get back with me for this one. Punishment, which takes place after this one, has been betaed .... 
> 
> **Warning:** there are some (very minor) references to past rape, but is all implied and in the OC’s mind and _not_ fetishized in any way. But it’s just a part of her past and its not going away. This is called First not just because it’s Cas’ first time ever, but also cuz this is the first time she’s been with a guy since that, so it would be disingenuous for her to NOT think about it, at least a little. Okay on to the smut!

Kris sat at the kitchen table in Bobby's, researching on her laptop, spooning cereal into her mouth as she did, when there was a _whoosh_ and a fluttering sound, and then Castiel was standing in the kitchen with her.

“Hi, Cas.” she greeted him without looking up from the screen of her computer.

“Where are Sam and Dean?” he asked in that deep voice of his that gave her the shivers.

“Hello to you, too.” Kris looked up at him now. “Sam and Dean are in Elwood, Indiana on a case, and Bobby is taking care of a ghost two towns over. I volunteered to man the phones.”

“Oh.” The angel deflated a little, looking for all the world like a lost puppy.

“Did you need help with something?”

“No. I just ….” Castiel started to answer and trailed off, looking impossibly awkward.

“Had time off and wanted to spend it with friends?” Kris suggested.

A tiny, almost-smile tugged at one side of his mouth. “Something like that.”

“You seem tense.” Kris sat back in her chair as she observed the renegade angel. She waved one of her hands a little as she spoke. “I mean, you're always this … tightly-wound ball of intensity, but now it's worse than I've ever seen you.”

The angel avoided her eyes, looking everywhere but at her. “The war isn't going well.”

“You need to relax.”

“I need to defeat Raphael.” He said solemnly. “Raphael will bring about the return of the Apocalypse. Everyone will die.”

Kris sighed. Castiel was always so serious, so self-sacrificing! He really did need to relax. An idea started to form in Kris’s mind. “Yes, but you can't do that if if you're wound this tight. Too much stress will cause you to make bad decisions. It'll cloud your thoughts. If you don't learn to relax, it could make you lose the war.”

Cas regarded her for a moment, considering her words. He plainly had not thought of that. Heaven probably didn't put a premium on self-care, most likely working his fellow angels literally to death. Or whatever the equivalent for a near-immortal species was. Could explain why most of them were pretty bitchy and unfriendly.

“What would you recommend I do, then?” he finally asked.

Kris closed the laptop and stood up. “Firstly, take off your trench-coat off and sit down.”

Castiel's impossibly blue eyes widened a little, before he squinted and gave her a slightly suspicious look. “Why?”

“Just trust me, Cas. Please.” The angel regarded her for a moment, before slowly shrugging out of the tan-colored coat. He carefully folded it, taking time to smooth its edges into a perfect square, while Kris watched in amusement. He looked around for a place to put it, and after a moment he just carefully planted it on the table next to her laptop.

When he sat in her recently vacated chair, Kris positioned herself behind him. He jumped slightly when her hands landed on his shoulders, looking up at her wide-eyed.

“Relax, it's okay. This will feel good, I promise.” Kris murmured reassuringly as she started to gently massage him. The muscles of his shoulders were basically one gigantic knot. It made her wonder how he wasn't actually in pain. Maybe he was, and he was just used to ignoring it. “Oh yeah, I can feel all the tension you're carrying.”

“What are you – OH.” Castiel's mouth fell open and his eyes started to slide shut as Kris worked her fingers in gentle circles on his shoulders, working up to his neck, through his thin white dress shirt. The angel made small appreciative noises as she went. Kris was surprised when the sounds shot heat straight to her core. She tried to ignore it. “You may be an angel, but you're in a human body now. And you aren't taking care of it.” she scolded him gently .

“It's been almost non-stop battle in heaven,” he said quietly as an explanation, eyes still closed.

“Well, you may be the thin beige line between mankind and total destruction, but that doesn't mean that you shouldn't take care of yourself. If you fall apart, where will the angels that follow you be? You need this.” She started to knead his shoulders a little harder, trying to drive her point home.

“Unggggfffhh.” It seemed like he was trying to respond, but couldn't quite get the words out. Kris smirked, enjoying having such an immensely powerful being completely at her mercy. “Man, your muscles are all bound up.” She slowly worked her hands back up to his neck. Castiel's head was starting to loll a little bit. He was putty in her hands.

Kris had intended to only give Castiel a massage. Dean demanded too much of him, she thought, too wrapped up in his anxiety about Sam's soulless state to remember or care that Cas was in the middle of a heavenly _**war**_. And Castiel wasn't very good at setting boundaries and stating his own needs. Sometimes Kris thought that Cas didn't seem to realize he _had_ needs of his own. She really did just want to help the poor, stressed-out angel to relax and forget about the burdens of command for a while (a burden she remembered all too well). But when she actually had Cas in the chair in front of her, her hands working out the tightness of his muscles, feeling their firmness under her fingers, soft groans falling from his lips, Kris found herself imagining Castiel groaning for a different reason. In her mind's eye she saw a sudden flash of herself on her knees before the rebel angel, those incredible, unnaturally blue eyes clouded with lust, staring down at her as she took his cock in her mouth and he whispered encouragement and praise to her in that rough, gravelly voice. The desire that shot through her was shocking in its intensity.

Kris shook her head, trying to shake the unexpected fantasy from her mind. Yes, the angel was _gorgeous_ , but Kris had never considered him an actual possibly. He was an angel, for Odin's sake! His kind was not exactly on friendly terms with Pagan folk. The Deity that created him didn't look at sex the way her Gods did, as the natural, beautiful thing that it was. Castiel was almost childlike in his innocence, actually. He barely seemed to have a grasp of human social interaction. She doubted he had the barest idea of what sex involved. Besides, it had been years since she had slept with a man, not since …. She firmly stopped that line of thought in its tracks. Thinking about _**him**_ would go nowhere good, and ruin the moment for sure. But Cas …. There was something alluring about his innocence, the sweetness underneath the strength. Kris had to admit, at least to herself, that she'd been drawn to him for a while.

Castiel groaned again, louder this time. Kris had continued to massage him as she thought, and she was certain that he had no idea he sounded damn near pornographic. The loud, deep moan jolted her more than the others had, and she made an impulsive decision. She leaned down, pressing her breasts to his back as she whispered into his ear, “There are other ways to relax,” while sweeping one of her hands inside the collar of his dress shirt and caressing his collarbone.

Her gamble paid off; Castiel was unused to being touched. His brilliant eyes snapped open and he looked at her with a mixture of awe and fear. “Wh-what ways are you talking about?”

She chuckled lowly and pressed a gentle kiss to his neck. She was rewarded with a visible shiver from the angel. “What do you think?”

“I-I-I do not know how ….. Angels do not, not,” he swallowed thickly, and his voice sounded small when he responded. “Angels do not do that.” he whispered. His voice was lower and rougher than usual, and it was already affecting Kris. She squeezed her legs together, rubbing her already-throbbing clit against her underwear and the rough demin of her jeans, as she leaned in a faction of an inch closer.

“Angels don't rebel either,” she pointed out, stroking her fingers through the dark tousled hair at the nape of his neck, making his eyelids flutter. “They don't question orders, and they certainly don't lead civil wars.”

“I never have …” Castiel's voice trailed off as Kris moved around to face him. There was a slight pink coloring his cheeks as he spoke, offsetting the incredible blue of his eyes. Her own dark eyes dropped to his lips. They were slightly chapped – they were always slightly chapped, another sign the angel didn't know how to take care of his human vessel – but right now Kris wanted nothing more than to press her mouth to his.

“That's okay.” Kris tried to smile reassuringly. “I can teach you everything you need to know. I'll pop your cherry, if you like.”

His brow furrowed in a look of intense concentration. “I don't understand. I thought we were talking about fornication. Now there's fruit involved?”

Kris laughed. “Oh Gods, you really are _completely_ innocent, aren't you?”

“I've smote countless demons, been in battle many times.” Cas’ tone betrayed slight offense, but Kris couldn’t help but find his misunderstanding completely adorable. “And there's only one God.” he added after a moment.

Kris ignored the first comment, raising an eyebrow. “Maybe here. But I'm still a Pagan. I was a Viking for 50 years, after all.” She purposely let her smile became wicked. Even Castiel would not be able to miss the suggestion. “And you're about to reap the benefits of my experience.” She leaned in close, her lips almost brushing his. His breathing had become short, but his eyes were still wide, unbelieving, his posture stiff. “Pagans are very, very uninhibited.”

And with that she kissed him, climbing into his lap. His lips were softer than she expected. She started slowly, not wanting to startle the angel too much. It was whisper-soft, just barely touching. Cas' eyes were still wide. Kris ran a finger along his jaw, savoring the prickle of his dark stubble on her sensitive fingertips, and whispered, “Shhh, relax,” against his skin. His eyes drifted shut at the caress, and her own lips quirked upwards as she leaned back into the kiss. This time, he responded, his mouth working on hers hesitantly, and after a moment his lips parted, as if on instinct. Kris slipped her tongue inside, reveling in the sensation as she gently probed Cas' mouth. He tasted like … she wasn't sure what, something that reminded her of a forest after a spring rain, of fresh-cut grass, of clean laundry left to dry in the summer sun. He smelled and tasted _clean_ , as if his inner Grace, his purity, inhabited every molecule of his vessel, radiating outward, cleansing the very air around him. Kris had never wanted to possess anything – anyone – more. Maybe if she tried hard enough, he'd make her feel clean, too.

The kiss was gentle, sweet, soft, but Cas' body underneath hers was hardening and undeniably _male_. Kris was surprised by how good it felt to rock against him and hear his breath hitch in response. She had never thought she'd be able to do anything like this with a man again without panicking, not after what had happened to her. She was lucky that she was attracted to women, too, so she hadn't been forced into the position of giving up sex _entirely_ after her … experience. But Castiel was so open, so genuine, so gentle, sooo (there was no other word for it) _sweet_ , that something about him just made her trust him, and almost against her will Kris had felt both a growing affection and a burgeoning desire for the wayward angel. She knew Cas would never hurt her, knew it in her bones like she knew that the sky was blue and that the sun rose in the east and that water was wet. And speaking of wet … For the first time in years, she was now in an intimate position with a man, and she wasn't thinking about a different set of blue eyes, those ones colder and crueler. She wasn't tensing up as she replayed past horrors in her mind. She wasn't thinking about anything but the man – the angel – whose lap she was sitting on, who was gently kissing her back now, whose hands … where were his hands?

Kris pulled away briefly.

“Cas,” she breathed against his lips.

“Yes, Kristina?” he sounded out of breath already, even though the kiss had been gentle and far from what she’d call passionate.

"Put your hands on my hips,” Kris instructed him. He didn’t seem to be quite sure what he was supposed to be doing with them, and they had apparently been hanging limply at his sides. Now he obeyed, the fingers stretching, hovering for just a second before he actually settled them into position. Kris gasped quietly when he squeezed gently, and to her surprise his tongue slipped into her mouth when her lips parted. She twined one hand into his thick, messy hair, the strands silky between her fingers, and he returned the kiss this time. He was a fast learner, she’d give him that.

After he seemed to gain some confidence, Kris pulled away slightly, smiling, and said, “Oh, and for future reference, fornication is not a very sexy term. Accurate, but not sexy.”

“I am very sorry. I will remember that.” He was all sincerity and earnestness, and something inside of Kris melted at the way he was looking at her, as if she were Freyja Herself. She stood then, holding her hand out to him. An offering. Castiel only hesitated for a moment before he took it, and she led him towards the stairs.

She turned back to look at him just before she began ascending the stairs. Castiel was trailing after her, his blue eyes bright, an expression somewhere between confusion and curiosity on his face. She smirked at him and turned back, purposely adding an extra sway to her hips as she went. Through the corner of her eye, she saw the angel's gaze drop to her backside, then snap back up as a blush spread over his features. Oh, this was going to be _fun_.

Kris led Castiel up the stairs and down the dusty hallway, down to the overpacked, rarely-used guest bedroom of Bobby’s. When the gruff old hunter had brought her up here last week, he had said that she was welcome to stay as long as she needed, “especially if it'll piss off that up-jumped jackass in the over-priced suit.” He might have gotten his soul back, but there was no love lost between Crowley and Bobby, that was for damned sure. Because the room belonged to Bobby Singer, it was stuffed to the brim with bookshelves sagging from the weight of their load, boxes of files, weapons of every kind imaginable, half-filled bags of herbs and other spell ingredients, along with all manner of esoteric ephemera, all covered with a fine layer of dust. Tucked into the corner was a tiny twin-sized bed, next to a rickety end-table topped with an ancient lamp. _It's small, but it'll have to do_ , Kris thought. _Cas probably isn't aware of what the preferred bed size is for this, anyway_.

When they had actually crossed the threshold and Kris closed the door and turned to the angel standing in the middle of the room, he looked even more awkward and scared, if that was possible. His luminous eyes were impossibly wide, and his large Adam's apple was bobbing up and down as he swallowed nervously.

"Shush, its okay, relax,” Kris whispered as she approached him slowly, as if he were a frightened rabbit. When she got to him, Kris grabbed his eternally-loosened tie for purchase as she craned her neck upwards to kiss him. Castiel leaned down to meet her, one of his hands hesitantly curling around her waist as he did so. This kiss was still soft, and Kris reveled in it for a moment. He was _clearly_ enjoying this, he was just nervous. He needed gentle handling.

Kris had intended to back him towards the bed slowly while they kissed. But when she tried to gently nudge him backwards while their mouths were still locked, she found he didn't budge. With his angelic strength, he didn't even sway in the slightest.

Okay then. Bluntness it was.

She pulled away, and found that he chased her mouth with his. The boy clearly liked kissing. “Cas,” she whispered.

“Yes?” breathless again. He was making this really easy for her.

“Go sit on the bed.”

“Oh!” His eyes widened and he sounded embarrassed. “Oh, yes, of course.”

Castiel moved to the bed and sat on the edge, still sitting very stiffly and looking incredibly awkward. Kris came to stand in front of him, and those vivid blue eyes looked up at her. He was so much more powerful than her, could smite her in a heartbeat, but he was the one looking vulnerable. And he was placing his trust in her. Kris felt a rush of affection for the rebel angel.

Kris started to unbutton her plaid shirt. She went slow, and Castiel’s eyes followed her fingers’ downward journey. Underneath she had only a white tank top on. She wasn’t wearing a bra, since she hated the things and hadn't been planning on going out today. Her breasts weren't large, but they were straining against the tight confines of the top, and her peaked nipples were poking out. When she slid the plaid shirt off her shoulders and down her arms, Cas’ blush deepened and his eyes started to slide away. Kris grabbed his chin and gently turned his face back, those incredibly bright eyes of his wide and anxious.

“No. Cas. You can look. I _want_ you to look. In fact,” She climbed in the startled angel’s lap for the second time, “You can touch, too.”

Kris kissed him more aggressively this time, gripping his hair tightly, plundering his mouth with her tongue, seeking to absorb as much of his delicious _clean_ taste as she possibly could. Her other hand caressed his neck, working downwards as she rolled her hips against him. The groan that move drew from deep in his throat made her even wetter, so she kept grinding against him. When the hand on his neck came to gently rest on the knot of his tie, she brought the one that had been tangled in his hair to help undo it. Kris broke the kiss for just a moment, for the tiny amount of time that it took to work the knot of his tie free. Castiel's bright eyes watched her, a look of curiosity mixed with lust starting to burn in those gorgeous blue irises.

Kris briefly considered using the strip of cloth to tie his hands to the headboard of the tiny twin bed and riding him into oblivion. She actually licked her lips and shivered in response to the picture in her mind; an enticing image of Castiel buck naked, hands bound above his head, long lean body covered in a fine sheen of sweat and writhing helplessly under her touch, as his husky, deep voice moaned her name. But this was the angel’s first time, and it was probably best to keep the games vanilla today. Maybe next time. Reluctantly, she tossed the tie aside, gripping the dark hair at the back of his neck with both hands as she dived for the angel’s mouth again.

Kris was delighted when she felt a hand brush her breast, almost timidly. She eagerly thrust herself into his hand, and, encouraged, Cas grasped the fleshy globe a little tighter. Kris gasped, and Cas smoothly slid his tongue into her mouth, gliding it smoothly along hers. _Oh_ , he was learning. He was learning _**fast**_. When his fingers brushed the hard nipple through her tank top, Kris exaggerated her moan for Cas’ benefit, but only a little. To her surprise, she pulled away from the kiss.

“Did I hurt you?” His voice was full of concern.

“No-oo,” Kris gasped, trying to think clearly, for his sake.

“Are you sure?” His brow furrowed in that adorable look that was half confusion and half concentration as he tried to puzzle out something that was particularly befuddling. “That sounded like pain.”

“Those little moans and whimpers I make, they mean you're doing a good job. I mean, women even _scream_ during sex sometimes, so don't be freaked out if I end up doing that later. Humans, sometimes we make the same sounds during intense pleasure that we would during pain.”

“Why?” He cocked his head to the side. Did he have any idea how sexy that look was? She doubted it.

“I dunno. Ask your dad.” Kris shrugged.

“Here, let me show you.” With that, she _pounced_ on his neck, drawing a gasp from the angel as she kissed and licked, looking for sensitive spots. His hands tightened on hips, and Kris _loved_ the feeling. When her lips closed around his pulse point, the angel damn near _keened_. Kris would have smiled smugly, if her mouth wasn't occupied. She laved her tongue against his pulse, making the angel whimper and writhe underneath her. Kris had never had such a responsive lover. Having never been touched, everything was new and mind-blowing to him. She couldn't wait to suck his cock, but she also didn't want to rush his first time. She wanted this to be memorable for him.

As she licked and sucked downwards, heading to his collarbone, her hands began to unbutton the white shirt, and soon she slipped her hands inside as her mouth returned to his. He eagerly met her kiss, tangling his tongue with hers, and Kris was pleased when he moaned into her mouth a little as her fingertips began to gently explore and caress his chest. Castiel's vessel had been a family man, an office drone, before his faith had led him to allow the angel to possess him. The body that was now Castiel's reflected that. He was lean, strong, but still carried a little extra pauch around the hips and low on the belly. Not much, and not enough to be unattractive. Somehow, Kris found it appropriate. The extra softness suited Castiel.

“Wh-where else should I touch you?” His voice was sounding ragged. Kris smiled against his lips.

“Use your hands to explore my body.” Kris was vaguely aware that her own voice was getting breathy. “Like I'm doing to you.”

She felt Castiel nod, and then one of his hands gently slid down her back, almost torturously slow. When it reached the bottom of her tank top, for a moment it seemed like he couldn't make up his mind about where to go next: up or down. Until he decided on both. One hand reached out to take a firm hold of her ass, giving the cheek a squeeze, while the one on her back slipped under the tank top, creeping around to the front, caressing her skin as he inched towards her breasts. He might have been going slow out of nervousness, but it had the unintended side effect of driving Kris _crazy_. Her nipples had been hard before; now they were almost painfully tight. When he finally grasped her again, grazing the nipple as he did, there was no need for Kris to exaggerate the broken moan that came from her.

"Good job,” she managed to gasp out before Castiel actually began grinding her crotch against the bulge in his dress pants, using his grip on her behind to do so. _How did he know to do that?_ Kris thought with a daze. Maybe it was a fragment of a memory from his vessel; Maybe Castiel was just responding to what felt good. In any case Kris was starting to lose her mind with the varying sensations assaulting her body and it was a struggle to remember that she was supposed to be teaching him.

“Your …. breasts seem to be very sensitive,” he murmured, that one hand still kneading under her shirt, his dilated eyes watching her every reaction intently. Unable to respond with words, Kris just nodded.

His theory confirmed, Cas hummed, and _dived_ towards her breasts as one hand pulled the flimsy tank down, letting her breasts spill out the top. Kris gasped, trembling at his sudden initiative, but within moments she was trembling for another reason as the determined angel began to lick, kiss, nuzzle and suck along the tops of her breasts. He was obviously applying what he had already learned, mimicking what she had done to his neck where he had learned that _she_ was sensitive. Once again, he was driving her absolutely fucking _crazy_ quite by accident, as he started at the top and outside of her breast and slowly worked his way down and inward. He was slow and methodical as always, and the stubble on his face left a delicious burn on her over-sensitive flesh. It wasn't long before she was mewling, rocking herself against him desperately, both hands buried in his dark, messy hair. It took a lot of effort on Kris's part not to force that hot, wet mouth where she _really_ wanted it to go, but she let Cas discover it on his own, so he could take some pride in his accomplishment. When his wet tongue flicked across the hard bud, Kris’ keening changed pitch and she arched into him. Cas had already moved past the nipple, but as if a lightbulb had gone off, he returned to the painfully-hard point and sucked it into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it, his other hand going to tweak it's twin.

“C-Castiel!” Kris whined.

He growled into her breast in response to hearing his name. He actually _growled_. Oh, that sound made Kris so wet!

“I like hearing you say my name like that,” his gravelly voice belted out as he switched to the other breast and gave it the same attention.

“I-I’m sure you'll hear it again.” Kris panted. “OH! You are an incredible student!”

Cas hummed happily at the praise, the vibration around her nipple shooting fire straight to Kris’ throbbing clit. Those unnaturally blue eyes were looking up at her as he tortured her nipple with his tongue, and when he experimentally brushed his teeth gently, oh so gently, against it Kris thought she'd lose her damned mind. Cas seemed willing to suckle her all day, but Kris was ready to get a move on now. There was so much more she wanted to do to and with the angel.

Gently she pulled his head away, using her grip on his dark, messy hair, and her breast fell from his mouth with a wet _pop!_ The nipple was actually red and a little swollen from the ardency of Cas’ attention. When he looked up at her, his face was portraying a primal need, and his eyes had darkened considerably. Despite the lust in his eyes, there was something else. He was giving her _that_ look again, that awe-filled, almost worshipful look, and it was almost too much for Kris to take if she thought about it too much.

Kris shook her head to clear her thoughts, and reached down to tug off the tank that was still covering her midsection, even if her breasts were exposed. When the tiny excuse for a shirt hit the floor, Kris found that Castiel was staring at a something under her right breast.

Oh. Right. That. It was a claw mark that she’d gotten from werewolf, just a month ago, who had gotten far too close to eating out her heart. If Sam hadn’t been there she’d have died. And while death didn't last for her, she wasn't ready to risk the roulette wheel of universes and jump to another reality. She liked it here. It wasn’t entirely healed yet, but the worst was over and Kris was used to pain. She hadn’t even thought about it. It would leave an ugly scar, however.

“I’m fine,” Kris assured him, “it’s mostly healed.”

Silently, looking into her eyes, Cas placed one of his hands on the tear in her side that had already begun to snitch itself back together. Kris gasped as a kind of tingly warmth filled the area. She realized that he was healing her with his Grace, and for a moment, Kris _felt_ Castiel, the real Castiel, not the body that he was in but the multi-dimensional celestial being of light that he was. She felt the deep ocean of feeling that he hid. Angels weren’t supposed to feel; but Kris knew now that he felt _deeply_ , perhaps too deeply. She felt his good intentions, his desire to save lives, his desperate need to defeat Raphael and prevent a second Apocalypse. She felt his loneliness, his heart-break at his Father’s abandonment of creation, and also the deep connection he had with Dean, the friendship that had grown with Sam and Bobby and even her afterwards. And yes, she felt his desire, how turned on he was, how much he wanted her, and it intensified the arousal that was already spiking through her body. It was at once a turn-on, and a little terrifying.

When Cas removed his hand, Kris’ mouth had fallen open. Cas was watching her, eyes alight, and she struggled to put words together. “Thank you.” she rasped out.

Castiel nodded, a faint smile quirking his lips, and he moved forward to capture her mouth again. His lips and tongue were gentle as they moved on hers, and somewhere at the back of her mind, Kris had the growing realization that this was starting to feel less like sex, and more like making love. The thought scared her beyond belief.

She knew just what to do to distract herself from her confusing and tumultuous thoughts. With one hand she unbuttoned Cas’ pants and sloooowy drew the zipper down. His breathing was starting to pick up as he watched her. She looked straight into Cas’ blue eyes as she plunged her hand inside his pants. When she gripped his member tightly, his mouth formed into a silent ‘O’ of shock. His cock was long, slightly curved, and as hard as a rock. When Kris pulled him out and began to stroke slowly along his shaft, his moaning began in earnest. The groans, gasps, pants and full-on moans that he was making were some of the sexist sounds Kris had ever heard, and she was suddenly made very aware of her throbbing clit. She arranged herself so that she was sitting on one of his legs, so that she could pump his cock and also grind herself against his thigh. Cas wrapped an arm around her waist as she full-on humped his leg, and he drew her close and began to kiss and nuzzle along her face and jawline, exploring and looking for more sensitive spots.

“Your vessel is well endowed,” Kris said. He wasn’t exactly girthy, but his cock was _long_ and would definitely be able to reach all the right spots.

“Is that … good?” His breath was hot on Kris’ cheek, and she was quaking from the feel of it, as his eyelids fluttered from her ministrations. He seemed to be having trouble stringing words together.

Kris couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her. “Very.”

Kris was starting to feel that searing tightness in her belly, the pleasure spiking when he swept a little kitten lick along her earlobe, causing a moan to fall from her lips. Castiel carefully applied more attention to her ear, as one of his hands went to her breast, toying with the nipple as he sucked her earlobe into his mouth, sucking and nipping gently.

“C-Cas!” Kris gasped out, stroking that beautiful cock faster. Kris really wanted to taste him, but the length of his manhood presented a bit of a challenge when it had been so long since she had done this. When the last cock in her mouth had been … _**no.** Don’t think about _**him**_ right now._ The hand on Cas’ cock faltered for a moment, and there was a sudden tightness closing around her chest … but then, Castiel groaned into her ear, and …. Instead of making her panic worse, it actually _calmed_ Kris. Castiel would never hurt her. When he had healed her, she had been touched by his Grace, and she had felt his essential goodness. Against her own judgement, Kris trusted him implicitly. If she actually did have to stop, Gods forbid, he’d probably be the only male on earth who wouldn’t be angry with her. Despite being far more powerful that her, she knew he wouldn’t become dangerous if she did stop in the middle. She _knew_ it. She just wouldn’t deep throat him, she decided. She’d use her hands, too, and hopefully that would keep her from panicking. When Cas groaned into her ear again, deeper this time, it shot fire to her core and Kris realized that she wanted _**more than anything**_ to suck him off.

She slinked her way down his body, coming to rest between Castiel’s legs. When she looked at him and grinned wickedly, his eyes had widened in shock. His mouth was hanging open as he watched her, completely speechless. He was still wearing the white dress shirt, but it was fully unbuttoned and on one side had fallen to reveal a bare shoulder. He already looked debauched, especially with the marks she had left on his neck and along his collarbone. His long, smooth, curved cock was poking out of his pants and stretching upward, begging for attention.

Cas’ breathing was picking up as he watched her.“Wh-what are you doing?” he asked, sounding a little uncertain.

“Just sit back on your hands a little, support your weight,” Kris cooed. “This will feel _amazing_.”

She didn’t wait to see if he obeyed her command, but instead leaned forward and ran her tongue up the shaft. He cried out from the first touch of her tongue to his manhood, and Kris couldn’t help but feel smug. She looked up at him as she wrapped one hand around the base of his cock, locking her eyes on his as she swirled her tongue around its head. She continued to plant teasing licks and kisses to all parts of his cock, making it twitch and jump, and when little droplets of pre-cum had gathered at the slit, Kris lapped those up eagerly, making a show of it as she licked her lips, dipping the tip of her tongue _into_ the slit. Cas’ hips bucked upwards unconsciously, and he let out a low, rumbling, broken groan. Oh, that sound was hot! Kris was certain that her panties were _soaked_ by now.

“You taste so good Cas,” she moaned breathily and a shudder ran down his body in response. His luminous eyes had a look of total amazement, as if he couldn’t have imagined someone doing this, or the wet, hot _feel_ of it. _Just wait,_ Kris thought as she gave him one last wicked smirk before she lowered her mouth to envelop the head of Cas’ pretty cock and sucking _hard_. He threw his head back, whimpering desperately.

“K-Kris,” he gasped her name in that gravelly voice, and Kris marveled at the plain _want_ that the sound shot through her. She suddenly wished she had removed her jeans before doing this. The heat between her thighs was building, becoming unbearable, and she wanted to rub her clit as she sucked the angel’s cock. She squeezed her thighs together as tightly as she could, trying to provide some friction to relieve the ache, but it only intensified the need.

She refocused on Castiel, taking more of him in her mouth, pressing her tongue to the bottom of his cock as she slid her mouth downwards, then slooowly back up. She looked up at him, as she swirled her tongue around the head again, and he nearly choked. She chuckled, before lowering her head back onto his cock, engulfing him in the wet heat of her mouth. His cock was soon slick with her saliva, and she set a steady rhythm, bobbing up and down, as the hand at the base pumped him in time with her mouth. His eyes were squeezed shut, and he was becoming more and more of a mess, gasping and whimpering and writhing, and Kris fucking _loved_ that she was taking apart this immensely powerful being, reducing him to pathetic quivers and mewls with just her mouth.

But this was his first time, and he probably wasn’t going to last very long. She should stop before he got too far along, or they wouldn’t actually have any sex tonight. With a wet sound, she pulled his manhood from her mouth, her reddened lips smacking a little in satisfaction.

Cas looked down at her, his eyes more clouded than they’d been so far, pupils wide. “Kris, p-please, I need,” Castiel gasped desperately, and then his brow furrowed in confusion, because he probably had no idea _what_ he needed.

“It’s okay, shush, I know,” Kris pulled herself back up his body, kissing him languorously, while she gripped him and ran her thumb over the tip. He gasped into her mouth, and in the blink of an eye, both of their pants were gone, along with their socks and shoes and the dress shirt that had already been halfway off of him.

Kris hummed in approval. “Cas, touch me,” She groaned. “Like I am you.”

Cas actually growled, and he didn’t hesitate. His eyes were glued to her face as he reached out with one long finger and, trembling slightly, slid it along her sopping folds. Kris moaned and rubbed herself against the finger, her hand tightened on his cock, and Cas swallowed hard, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down. Kris squeaked in surprise as suddenly Castiel had turned around and _flung_ her onto the bed. As he parted her knees and climbed between them, his normally gentle eyes were nearly predatory as he took in her sex. Oh, but it was _hot_. Kris could swear she just gushed buckets from the way he was looking at her alone.

“Teach me to please you,” he rasped out as a finger ran down her folds, spreading them and gazing at her womanhood in both hunger and curiosity (and really, only Cas could combine those two emotions!) Kris ran her hand through Cas’s hair and smiled at him. “With an attitude like that, any woman you screw is gonna be _begging_ to get in your bed again.”

He looked up at her, frowning slightly, and Kris could have sworn that the expression in his eyes said, _I don’t want others._

 _No,_ Kris told herself. _You’re projecting. Don’t worry, he’s at war. He’s not looking to get attached._

“Use your mouth,” she directed. “Start with kisses around it, on the stomach, the thighs, and go slowly. Do what you’ve already been doing; lick, suck, nip. Experiment and listen for my AH!”

Cas apparently got impatient listening to her instructions, because suddenly he was nipping at the crook where her leg met her torso, and Kris writhed at the feel of his rough stubble on the most sensitive flesh of her body. The searing knot in her belly was back. Cas’ mouth was gentle, but insistent, as he kissed and sucked her thighs until she was quivering with desire.

When he tentatively swept his wet, hot tongue up her folds, Kris’ gasping breaths became full out moaning and she bucked into him. “Cas!”

He chuckled. “I take it I’m doing well.” Kris was too strung out to answer, and a low guttural groan came from her when he swept his pointed tongue up her folds again, and then down. She was surprised when his tongue not only swirled around her tight hole, but plunged into it. He stretched it out, going as deep as he could, wiggling it, and yes, he seemed to be lapping at her insides … “O-Ohh,” she gasped as that magnificent tongue speared into her, over and over. He was _fucking_ her with his tongue! How did he know to do this?! Maybe it was another memory from his vessel, maybe Jimmy had … But then she couldn’t think. That searing knot in her belly was tightening, and it felt too good, her hands were twisted in his hair, she realized, and she didn’t know when she had done that. Her poor, neglected clit was throbbing almost painfully, and Kris had had enough. She needed to cum, she needed to cum _now_.

She used her grip on his hair to pull him up to her clit. “T-There, Cas,” she gasped, “That little button,” When he obediently sucked her nub into his hot, wet, mouth, she nearly came right there.

“Use-Use f-fingers,” Kris gasped out. “In-inside,”

He did, placing two fingers at her slick entrance as he continued to suck her clit, swirling his tongue around it. He carefully pressed his fingers inside, and she was so wet that they glided in easily. After a moment, he lifted his head and looked at her, still wiggling his fingers inside her a little.

“You’re so tight,” he gasped. Somehow, Castiel managed to still look incredibly innocent, his bright eyes filled with awe, while his chin was soaking with her juices, and he had two fingers buried knuckle deep in her heat. “How can a penis possibly fit?!” And why was it so Gods-damned _hot_ that he still seemed so innocent?

“It’ll fit.” she reassured the worried angel, trying not to laugh. “Trust me.”

Until he twisted his fingers and she completely forgot about why she had wanted to laugh in the first place as she arched her back and moaned helplessly. “Ahhhh, Cas!” When he realized he had found another sensitive spot, he continued to massage it. He rubbed that sweet spot from inside, his impossibly intense blue eyes watching and studying her every reaction. The fire that had pooled low in her abdomen had tightened into that sorching, burning coil of pleasure was _so close_ to springing. Kris was trashing now, moaning his name, cursing, while he continued to gently but firmly massage her from inside. Kris was wound so tightly, that when that magnificent tongue flicked out and brushed against her clit again, it only took two of the barest kitten licks for her to come undone. The world exploded in white light as the knot of fire inside her finally burst, waves of hot fire racking her body as it did. Just as she had told Cas she might, Kris _SCREAMED_ , bucking into his hand hard, muscles clenching tightly around his fingers as he looked up at her in wonder.

Before she even had time to come down or process what had happened, Castiel was on top of her, his face level with hers, propping himself up on his forearms, the head of his cock brushing her delicate folds now. “Please, may I?” he moaned brokenly, desperately.

Kris’s heart swelled with an emotion that she didn’t want to put a name to, that she probably _couldn’t_ have named right then, with her mind still addled from the intensity of the orgasm that Castiel had just given her. Right now she just wanted -- no, _needed_ him inside of her.

She slid her hands up to his face, angling her hips to make it easier for him. “Yes, Castiel, _please_ ,” before drawing him down to her. He kissed her, his tongue gliding into her mouth, and Kris sucked it gently as his cock eased into her. Kris gasped from the feeling of him breaching her, and Cas continued to tenderly lick the inside of her mouth. She was no virgin, not by a long shot, but it had been so long since she’d had anything besides fingers, usually her own and sometimes another woman’s. But Castiel was being gentle, tender, slow, and only the head was inside her. When he pulled his mouth from hers, his eyes closed and his mouth open, he looked shocked.

“Feels so good,” Cas groaned. His eyes were squeezed shut, and he was twitching, trying desperately to control himself, give her time to adjust, and Kris’ heart swelled with that strange, nameless emotion again.

“Please, Cas,” she whined, bucking her hips upwards.

His eyes snapped open, and the deep cerulean blue was mesmerizing this close. “Y-You’re sure?” he panted. “Th-that I won’t hurt you?”

Kris felt like her chest was going to burst with that strange warmth that just kept growing there with everything Cas did or said. “Yes, I’m sure,” She rolled her hips into him again, and Cas’ instinctively jerked forward, burying himself in her heat. The groan that came from him was a full octave lower than his normal voice, which was already low and rumbly. Kris moaned, eyelids fluttering. When he didn’t immediately start moving, she stroked her hands along his neck and shoulders and allowed him to get used to the feeling of being fully seated inside of her for a few moments.

But it didn’t take long for her impatience to win out. As deliciously full as she felt, Kris needed friction desperately.

“Cas, _move_. Don’t think,” she instructed. “Just act. Your body knows what to do.”

He gazed at her in adorable (but frustrating) confusion for a few more moments, before he started to pull out, achingly slowly. Thanks to the curve of his cock, the head scraped along the sensitive little bundle of nerves inside of her on its way. “Fuck!” Kris swore and her body spasmed at the sudden and unexpected spike of pleasure. She hadn’t expected for the two of them to fit together so perfectly. Cas swayed a little, but plunged back in, a little harder this time.

“Yes, good, that’s it,” Kris murmured, because she had suddenly remembered that she was supposed to be teaching him. She wrapped her arms around him, scrapping her nails gently along his back, making him shiver. “I told you.” Kris breathed. “I told you your body knows.”

Cas seemed at a loss for words, so instead he kissed her as he set a gentle pace, rocking into her as he tenderly explored her mouth. His settled down onto her, her breasts pressed to his chest. It didn’t take long for him to find a pace that was good for them both, and he hit her sweet spot each time, both on the stroke in and when he pulled out. Kris ran her hands up his back, and she noticed him shudder as she stroked a certain place between his shoulder blades. Right where his wings would attach if they were physical. _Oh. Interesting_. She rubbed that spot gently, pressing her palms into it, drawing a desperate-sounding noise from him as he continued to thrust into her.

Through it all he continued to kiss her deeply, nibbling her lips, running his tongue along her mouth, swirling his tongue around hers. It was staggering how intimate it was to kiss Castiel, how overwhelming. An angel didn’t really need to breath, after all, and he barely gave Kris enough time to. He would briefly pull away, his lips still brushing hers, his nose nuzzling her cheek, and wait for her to inhale a ragged breath before diving back in for more. This entire experience was so sensual, so …. spiritual, that it felt vulgar to call it mere fucking. Kris had not felt this close to anyone in decades, in _lifetimes_. She might have been more worried about that, if her body didn’t feel like it was made of jello. When Castiel’s eyelids fluttered and he started to lose the rhythm, Kris felt oddly at peace. 

“That’s it, baby,” Kris murmured, “Cum for me, Cas.”

“No,” he gasped, voice raw, but his blue eyes were _blazing_ as he looked down at her. “Say my full name.”

“Castiel,” Kris whimpered as he hit that sweet spot again.

“ _Kristina,_ ” he breathed. Kris wrapped her legs around his hips, tightening them and drawing him closer. He threw his head back, his mouth opening and closing as he gasped her name. When he came, Kris saw the shadow of onyx wings burst forth from his back, filling the small room. It was awe-inspiring, to see Castiel’s face in the midst of orgasmic bliss, while thunder rolled outside and the room shook with his power. The lights flickered, she heard one of the lightbulbs popping, and suddenly her body was flooded with a strange and alien warmth that she recognized from when he had healed her earlier. His Grace.

Kris hadn’t expected to cum again, and she was okay with that. But suddenly Castiel’s Grace was stroking her entire body at once. She wasn’t sure if he was doing it consciously or if he had lost control when he finished. But it was warm, and it tingled, and it was _everywhere_ , touching her breasts, her nipples, her clit, stroking her arms, her thighs, her calves, her face. Suddenly everything was just _too much_. Her own orgasm hit her like a tidal wave, and the only thing she was aware of when the riptide of pleasure pulled her under was Cas’ smouldering blue eyes watching her.

“Castiel!” Kris damn near howled his name this time. Her vision swam, and she clung to him as she rode out the aftershocks, burying her head in his neck. Cas planted gentle kisses to her shoulder, her neck, her jaw, as she panted in his ear.

“That …. was amazing,” she gasped out once she was able to comprehend what was happening around her.

“I am glad that I could please you,” Castiel had that faint smile on his lips as he pulled back. He pulled out of her and laid on the top of the bed, still on top of the now-rumpled blankets.

His hand tilted her face up to his. “Thank you for teaching me that,” he breathed before kissing her deeply again. Gods, he was natural romantic. If she’d been standing, Kris would have swooned. He was impervious to cold, but when he noticed her shiver a little as she settled against his body, they were suddenly underneath the covers.

“That was cool,” she commented.

Cas frowned. “I was trying to keep you warm.”

Kris laughed. “You are adorable.” She drew patterns on his chest and smirked a little. “So, did it work? Are you more relaxed?”

“I believe I am.” There were small lines crinkling around his incredible eyes as he continued to smile softly at her. His long fingers were stroking her collarbones, and Kris felt content for the first time in _ages_. “Thank you for your contribution to the war effort.”

Kris laughed. Castiel looked confused as to the source of her amusement. He might have been intending to ask about that, but suddenly he cocked his head to the side, eyes unfocused, as if he was listening to something that she couldn’t hear.

“Something up on angel radio?” Kris tried to keep the sudden disappointment that stabbed through her out of her voice.

“I have to get back.” he sounded apologetic.

“Of course.” Kris nodded. “You’re fighting a war.”

“Maybe. … We could do this again sometime?” he actually chewed his bottom lip as he said that, back to being nervous and shy. Kris’ heart swelled at that. The voice at the back of her head, the vicious one that taunted her frequently, told her to say no. That she would only taint the angel, and that letting herself get close to him would end in pain for both of them.

“I’d like that,” the words slipped past her lips before Kris could stop them. Castiel smiled, and when he leaned down to kiss her again, his tongue slipping into her mouth silenced the voice. By necessity, the kiss was shorter than the last. When he pulled away from her, she was breathless, and they were both dressed again.

“One last thing,” Kris’ hands went to the tie, carefully tightening it and pushing the knot up to his neck. She wasn’t sure how the angels that followed Castiel would react to the marks she had left, and she wasn’t a _total_ bitch. “Wear your shirt with the tie actually on the right way. It’ll cover up the hickeys.”

“Oh. Thank you.” his voice was brimming total sincerity, his eyes filled with tenderness, and once again Kris melted. He brushed his lips to her cheek, a chaste peck. There was a _woosh_ and a flutter of wings, and he was gone. Kris took a shaky breath, trying not to worry too much about the implications of today, and how her impulsive decision to deflower the angel might have consequences going forward. She felt too good right now to let her fears ruin it.


End file.
